Love Brother Story  6th Story
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Tahun lalu, dia masih membuka mata. Dihari ulang tahunnya, kami mengabaikannya. Dan tahun ini, dia menutup mata. Disaat kami memberikan sesuatu dihari ulang tahunnya. Saengil chukhae, hyung... 6th sory, update!


**Love Brother Story**

**6th Story :: Saengil Chukhae, Hyung...**

**…**

Cast :: Leeteuk - Donghae – Kyuhyun

Co-Cast :: Hankyung

Genre :: Family-Hurt

Summary :: Tahun lalu, dia masih membuka mata. Dihari ulang tahunnya, kami mengabaikannya. Dan tahun ini, dia menutup mata. Disaat kami memberikan sesuatu dihari ulang tahunnya. Saengil chukhae, hyung...

Disclaimer :: Leeteuk suami vh. Donghae dan Kyuhyun adik ipar vh. #gubrak!

A.n :: Haha, ni fic nongol lagi... Pengen cepetan diselesai-in sih.. Eum, bikin Teukie bangun sekarang jangan yaa? Haha... So, let's read...Typos dan kesalahan lain, tolong dimaafkan yaa...

...

* * *

><p>(flashback)<p>

Dua orang namja tengah menunggu was was dan juga tegang sambil duduk dikursi tunggu depan pintu bertuliskan UGD. Ya, mereka menunggu kabar dari dokter tentang hyung mereka.

Setelah kesalahan itu, mereka benar-benar menyesal. Mereka tau ini terlambat, tapi mereka berfikir, terlambat lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Setidaknya mereka masih bisa berdoa dan berharap.

Hening. Mereka tak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam. Tak satu katapun keluar dari mulut Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Mereka larut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara decitan langkah beberapa orang yang lewat saja yang terdengar.

Donghae memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Kyu.." Panggilnya. Tanpa menoleh.

"Hn?" Jawabnya. Ia pun hanya menunduk.

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk hyung tadi sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Kyuhyun memutar sedikit kesamping tubuhnya. Ditatapnya sang hyung yang tak menatapnya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sedikit sedih. "Apa hyung juga mendengarnya?"

Donghae berbalik, dan mendapati dongsaengnya dengan tatapan sedih bercampur serius. "Meskipun itu bisikkan, aku masih bisa mendengar itu, Kyu..." Jawabnya lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa maksudnya itu, hyung?"

Donghae diam. Tak melakukan reaksi tubuh apapun. "Mollayo.." Donghae menjawab letih. "Tapi, aku benar-benar takut kalau apa yang dikatannya itu terjadi..."

"Hyung! Hentikan!"

"Tapi, Kyu..."

'Kalau kalian akan berhenti setelah aku pergi, silahkan...'

Mereka terdiam setelah merenungi perkataan terakhir hyungnya yang membuat mereka sangat takut.

"Hyung... Aku takut, aku tak ingin Leeteuk hyung pergi. Aku mau bersama hyungdeul, aku menyesal. Aku tak mau sendirian. Mianhae, mianhae Donghae hyung jika aku kekanakkan dan kurang ajar. Aku minta maaf. Jeongmal mianhae..." Yah, Kyuhyun menangis. Magnae ini menangis dan meminta maaf pada hyungnya. "Mianhae..." Isaknya.

Donghae segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Donghae teramat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, ego mereka yang benar-benar membuat mereka lupa perasaan itu. "Sudah, Kyu. Sudah. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku juga minta maaf, Kyu... Aku menyayangimu..." Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat, saat dirasakannya tangan Kyuhyun membalas pelukannya.

"Hyung..."

...

3 jam kemudian...

Cklek!

Suara pintu ruangan itu. Donghae langsung berdiri. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang tertidur, ia ikut berdiri  
>setelah mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Mereka tidak mengedipkan pandangan mereka sebelum mereka yakin sang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.<p>

Dan, seseorang berperawakan tinggi nan putih turunan China keluar. Dokter Han.

Kedua namja itu tidak mendekati sang dokter, melainkan sang dokter yang mendekati keduanya. Kedua namja itu tidak sanggup jika dokter itu akan memberi kabar buruk.

Disentuhnya pundak si magnae oleh sang dokter. Seketika, tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Diraihnya tangan Donghae dan dipegangnya erat. Entah apa alasan sang dokter menyentuh bahu si magnae.

"Hyung kalian..." Dalam jeda itu, sang dokter mengambil nafas dalam. Seperti kecewa. "Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tubuhnya lemah. Seluruh sarafnya seperti tak berfungsi. Seolah tak ada semangat dalam dirinya."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun diam. Tangan mereka masih berpegangan erat. Seluruh tubuh mereka bergetar. "Jadi..." Hanya Donghae yang berani membuka suara. "Apakah yang dimaksud dokter Han itu..."

Dokter yang diketahui bernama dokter Han itu menggeleng. Sebentar, dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sedikit. "Tapi, kalian harus bersyukur, tuhan masih membiarkan malaikat itu untuk tetap hidup. Walaupun kemungkinan untuk itu hanya 5%... Karena sebenarnya, hyung kalian... Koma... Bukan koma biasa, jika terus seperti ini, bisa memakan waktu lama..." Jelas sang dokter.

Keduanya terdiam. Shock. Lagi-lagi Donghae yang ambil suara untuk bertanya. "Berapa lama?"

"Satu tahun bahkan lebih... Semua tergantung dari kuatnya keinginan Leeteuk untuk bangun..."

Keduanya hanya diam. Tak percaya mendengar semuanya. Apakah hyungnya memang marah? Apakah hyungnya memang akan meninggalkan mereka? Apakah hyungnya benar-benar tidak punya semangat untuk hidup lagi? Semuanya berputar di otak mereka berulang-ulang.

Menyesal. Hanya itu yang mereka berdua rasakan. Kini terlambat sudah untuk meminta maaf. Mereka tidak akan pernah melihat senyuman sang hyung bila hyungnya tetap seperti itu.

...

2 bulan kemudian...

Tak ada kemajuan apapun dari Leeteuk. 2 bulan ia dirawat dirumah sakit itu. Kedua dongsaengnya selalu ada untuknya. Mengajaknya berbicara, bercerita, bercengkrama, bahkan tertawa. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat hyung mereka kembali ke dekapan mereka.

Hari itu, dokter Han datang ke ruangan itu. Memberi satu kabar untuk kedua dongsaeng Leeteuk yang tidak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hyung kalian boleh pulang. Kalian bisa merawatnya dirumah. Kami akan beri fasilitas disini untuk hyung kalian disana... Mungkin itu akan membutnya lebih baik..." Ucap sang dokter. Sebenarnya, dokter Han ini adalah dokter khusus untuk keluarga Leeteuk sebelum keluarganya bercerai-berai. Karena itu, dokter Han memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan malaikat, karena ia tau betul bagaimana sifat semua anggota keluarga itu.

"Jinjjayo?" Seru Kyuhyun tak percaya. Disampingnya ada Donghae yang tengah berdiri juga.

Dokter Han hanya mengangguk. "Hyung kalian akan merasa bosan kalau disini, jadi bawalah hyung kalian ke tempat yang diinginkannya, yang mungkin ia sangat rindu tempat itu. Bawalah ia pada suasana yang seharusnya. Perlakukan dia seperti orang bangun pada umumnya. Aku tau, kalian sebagai dongsaengnya pasti bisa…" Ucap dokter Han. "Kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa menelponku, aka nada suster yang membantu kalian disana, dia Kim Heechul…"

"Heechul noona?" Tanya Donghae.

"Nae… Heechullie, kalian bisa minta tolong padanya…"

(flashback end)

…

Hari ini adalah hari berakhirnya bulan juni. Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk berdua di dapur. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tapi, kedengarannya ini sangat special.

"Kyu, 4 butir telur!" Seru Donghae.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun mengambil 4 butir telur yang kemarin di beli hyungnya. "Ini hyung.." Katanya sambil memberikan telur itu.

Donghae yang menggunakan apron berwarna merah menyala mengambil telur itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Gomawo.. Sekarang mentega dan tepung. Kalau tidak salah, bahan itu ada di rak atas, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan cekatan, si magnae berlari ke arah rak dan mengambil mentega serta terigu. Setelah mengambil kedua bahan yang dipinta Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung meluncur ke arah sang hyung.

"Ini hyung. Hm, yang aku tau, supaya lebih bagus hasilnya, mentega di cairkan dulu ya, hyung?"

Donghae yang sedang mengocok telur menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau pintar, Kyu. Hehe. Kau bisa mencairkan mentega itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu..."

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil posisi di depan kompor listrik dengan tungku 4 buah. Diambilnya wajan kecil dan dimasukan mentega itu kedalam wajan. Kompor dinyalakan, dan Kyuhyun hanya tinggal menunggu mentega itu mencair. "Hyung, cake seperti apa yang akan kau buat?" Tanyanya sambil mengaduk mentega agar cepat mencair.

Donghae terus mengaduk adonannya. "Um, special white cake.."

"Cake seperti apa itu hyung?" Kyuhyun nampaknya sangat penasaran.

"Kau akan tau nanti, Kyu.." Jawab Donghae ber-rahasia ria.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak mau memaksa hyungnya. Sejak kejadian itu, keduanya dapat saling mengalah.

Mentega yang dicairkan Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya mencair. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajannya. "Apa mentega ini dicampurkan ke adonan itu juga?" Tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ya.. Ayo masukan, biar hyung yang mengaduknya." Tangannya masih dengan setia mengaduk adonan.

"Ok, hyung. Awas hyung, panas!"

Donghae yang mendengar itu, refleks menyingkir. Dan Kyuhyun menuangkan mentega kedalam adonan yang sedang diaduk Donghae.

Setelah selesai dituangkan, Donghae semakin semangat mengaduk adonannya.

"Hyung, aku boleh ikutan mengaduknya?" Tanya si magnae.

Donghae menggeleng. "Kau tidak usah ikutan, Kyu… Sekarang, kau temani saja Leeteuk hyung. Nanti kalau cake-nya sudah jadi, hyung akan memanggilmu. Kasiha, Leeteuk hyung sendirian dari tadi."

Kyuhyun langsung cemberut.

"Ahahaa,, jangan gitu. Hyung kasih tau ya, kalau membuat cake lebih dari satu orang, cake-nya suka tidak enak lhoo. Kau tidak mau kan, cake buatan kita jadi aneh?"

Kyuhyun berfikir. "Ah, benar juga ya hyung. Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar Leeteuk hyung saja ya… Semangat, hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamar Leeteuk dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di dapur.

"Ckck, dasar magnae itu…" Gumamnya.

…

"Annyeong, hyung… Apa kabar?" Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar Leeteuk sambil menyapanya lembut. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dan duduk di tepi kasur Leeteuk.

Disentuhnya tangan Leeteuk. "Hyung, kau tau? Besok tanggal berapa?" Tanyanya sedikit lirih.

Sepi. Tak ada respon.

"Besok tanggal satu, hyung… Satu juli… Itu hari special-mu, tapi kenapa menjelang hari itu kau tak bangun dan tersenyum untuk kami?"

"Dulu, ketika kami mengabaikan hari ini, kau masih sanggup tersenyum. Disaat kami melakukan sesuatu di hari special-mu, kau malah begini…"

"Hyung, bogoshippoo… Sebentar lagi hari kelulusanku di sekolah tinggi. Aku ingin kau menyaksikannya. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu di hari itu. Itu special untukmu. Jadi, kau harus bangun dan melihatku disana… Aku ingin hyung bangga padaku."

"Hyung… Saengil chukhaehamnida…" Ucapnya.

Setetes air mata keluar lagi dari mata Leeteuk. Dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, dengan segera ia menghapus air mata sang hyung. "Hyung, jangan nangis. Ko hyung nangis? Hyung selalu bilang padaku saat aku kecil, kalau kita gak boleh nangis, tapi kenapa hyung sendiri nangis? Jangan sedih hyung."

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun pun ingin menangis saat ia mengucapkan 'saengil chukhaehamnida' untuk hyungnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak mau hyungnya yang sedang terbaring itu bertambah sedih.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun mengobrol dengan Leeteuk. Hamper satu jam.

"KYUUUUU! CEPAT KEMARI!" Satu teriakan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun terlaonjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Hyung, kau dengar itu? Suara Donghae hyung besar sekali, dia bisa mengagetkanmu. Akan kumarahi Donghae hyung, hyung tunggu disini ya…" Katanya pada Leeteuk.

"Ne, hyung…" Jawab Kyuhyun pada Donghae dengan tak kalah berteriak.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan Leeteuk sendiri lagi.

"Wae, hyung?" Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Kyuhyun menghampiri Donghae. Seketika mata Kyuhyun membelalak melihat apa yang sedang dipegang Donghae saat ini. "Wow ~ Indah…"

Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil terus memegang sebuah Cake vanilla dengan coklat dan krim diatasnya, juga beberapa potongan buah strawberry dan beberapa lembar daun mint bubuk berwarna hijau yang membuat cake itu terlihat indah. "Ini untuk Leeteuk hyung…" Ucapnya tersenyum.

Senyum menghiasi kedua orang ini…

…

1 juli…

Tahun lalu, orang ini tersenyum dan bernafas. Ia mampu meniup lilin yang berdiri indah diatas sebuah cake berwarna coklat. Ia masih bisa tersenyum riang walau kedua dongsaengnya tak ada untuknya.

Dan tahun ini, orang itu hanya terbaring. Tidak tersenyum. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja, ia menggunakan alat. Ia tidak akan mampu meniup lilin yang sudah disediakan diatas cake indah itu. Kedua dongsaengnya ada disampingnya, tapi sayang orang yang memiliki hari special itu hanya tertidur.

"Saengil chukhaehamnida, saengil chukhaehamnida, saengil chukhae dear my hyung, saengil chukhaehamnida…"

Lantunan lagu lembut terdengar indah dinyanyikan dua orang namja. Mereka mewakili hyungnya meniup lilin berbentuk angkat 23. Mereka menangis.

"Ini untukmu, hyung… Saengil chukhae…" Ucap Donghae. "Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu… Segeralah kembali pada kami…"

"Apa yang hyung inginkan dari kami? Kami akan berusaha memberikan hadiah yang terindah untuk hyung… Sehat selalu hyung…" Sekarang magnae Kyuhyun.

"Ucapkan apa keinginanmu, hyung…" Seru mereka serempak.

Donghae menutup mata. 'Tuhan… Berikanlah malaikat ini kesembuhan dan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Banyak yang masih ingin dia lihat. Aku janji akan selalu menjaganya. Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakannya. Buatlah dia bangun di hari special-nya ini… Kumohon…'

Kyuhyunpun menutup mata sejenak. 'Biarkan Leeteuk hyung merasakan indahnya hari special-nya… Buatlah dia bangun hari ini…'

Mereka membuka mata. Disimpannya cake itu diatas meja. Lemudain kedua orang itu menatap Leeteuk dalam. Lagi, air mata Leeteuk menetes. Tentunya, dia pasti merasa sedih, dan mungkin terharu. Tapi…

"Hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun yang memegang lengan Leeteuk. "Lihat! Tangan Leeteuk hyung bergerak…"

Donghae ikuta panic dan melihat jemari hyungnya memang bergerak. Perlahan. Matamya sedikit terbuka. Apakah itu…

"Dokter Han! Heechul noona!"

Itu… Tuhan mengabulakn doa mereka!

…

* * *

><p>Yeah ~ Satu story lagi…<p>

Review review review…

Nanti story terakhir. Maaf yang ini lama… Vh mulai sibuk ma kerjaan… Tapi, untuk last story gak akan lama ko… Ditunggu yaa…

Bye…


End file.
